A Collection of One Shots
by LaceyLouLou82
Summary: This will be a thread to house any lonely one shots that I write about Hollywood Heights.
1. Chapter 1

i have a bunch of one shots that I am gonna be posting so I'm gonna to try to keep things organized and post them in this thread when I post them.


	2. Study Date

"Hey Loren." I said as I walked passed her desk to take mine directly behind her.

She continued her task of pulling her binder and copy of _To Kill A Mockingbird _out of her backpack. " Good morning, Eddie." She greeted me back in her usual perky tone.

English had quickly become my very favorite class since the beginning of my senior year when I discoverd that Loren was in the class. It was the only class we had together. I pulled my own class materials out of my bag and set them on my desk just as Loren turned around to face me. "Hey."

She smiled brightly, " you already said that Duran." She pointed to my binder. " Did you answer the essay questions?" They weren't a requirement after each question, but I always answered them and she did as well. We were probably the only two people in the AP English class that actually did. I nodded. "Me too." She had her favorite purple pen in her hand and started drumming it against the top of my desk. I had come to realize that this was a nervous habit of my classmate.

I gave her a slow, knowing smile. " What's wrong, Loren?"

She realized what she was doing and stopped her pen, " sorry. I uh, ok..." She took a deep breath, " do you want to study for the midterm with me?"

That I was not expecting. Loren Tate rarely needed anyone's help to ace a test. I'm pretty sure that she has the top grade in the class. Of course I wasn't a stupid guy, this was my chance. Finally. "Yes."

"Really?"

It was quite disbelieving that she actually didn't know how I felt. I'm sure that everyone in the senior class could tell by now that I've been crushing on Loren Tate since I started going to this school during our sophomore year. It was obvious to everyone, expect her. I wasn't sure if that made me happy or frustrated. " Of course."

She let out an audible breath and smiled, " I thought you might say no."

I raised my eyebrows in her direction, "why would I say no?"

She rolled her eyes, " I heard Madison and Adrianna talking about asking you to study with them yesterday. I thought that maybe you would tell me that you already had a study partner."

" I would rather study with you."

Her smile was slight, " is that because I make better grades than the two of them?" Her voice was unsure.

I shook my head and leaned further up in my desk so that I was closer to her. " Nope. It's because I would rather study with you. I would rather spend time with you." The light pink blush that crept up and settled on her cheekbones was all the confidence that I needed. It was way past time that Loren knew exactly where she stood with me. "So how about we meet tonight and study for about an hour, and then we go out to dinner?"

Her brown eyes grew big as she took in what I was saying.

Before she had a chance to make up in her mind that this wasn't a date, I set her straight. " I want you to go out on a date with me." I ignored the surprised gasp that came from the right of Loren. It was Adrianna Masters who sat at the desk and it was no secret to anyone in the whole school that she didn't deem Loren worthy of my affections. But Adrianna wasn't the only one who was surprised. I could see it all over Loren's face. "Should I take your silence as a no?"

Her eyes grew wide once again, " What? No." She stuttered the words out and I couldn't help but smirk at her nervousness. She shook it off quickly though and gave me a smile, " you are turning our study session into a date?" I nodded. " And you don't want to go with Madison or Adrianna instead?" I glance over at Adrianna to find that she was watching my exchange with Loren very closely and I shook my head.

"Not Adrianna, or Madison, or Chloe Carter, or anyone else. You, Loren. I want to go out with you." My words were cool, calm and confident.

We were halfway through the first semester of our senior year. It was time for me to finally get my head out of my butt and take a chance with Loren. If she was willing to take one with me. There was no telling where we would both be next year. I knew from a few conversations that she had plans to go east for college and I honestly didn't know what my plan was, though I was leaning towards finally persuing my dream of being a musician like my parents. But no matter what the future holds, I don't want not taking a chance on being with Loren Tate to be my biggest regret.

The bell rang to signal the start of class as the teacher walked in. The shock was still evident on Loren's face as she turned back around in her seat for the start of class. I just smirked. I knew that she needed a minute to process this. Loren was a planner, she didn't adjust well to surprises.

Mr. Walton began his lecture on the symbolism in the latest chapter of our novel and was half way through it when Loren pushed her hair off her shoulder and dropped a note on my desk as she was doing so. I looked up to make sure that the teacher wasn't paying attention. He was turned away from the class writing on the chalkboard so I unfolded the white notebook paper and smiled at the four words written in the color of Loren's favorite pen. _**I would love to. **_

The End.

**I know it's short and fluffy but this is the very first Leddie fic that I ever wrote. I found it in my drafts folder and remembered that I wrote it just after I watched the episode where Phil and Adrianna set Loren up with the calc test. **


	3. A Leddie Proposal

**Hey girls! So this is a requested piece. It's a follow up to Mel and Ian's Valentine's Day one shot. It's the proposal that Mel and Ian helped Eddie get ready for. You can read that one shot here **** s/9122527/1/Be-My-Valentine**

**This is for my new beta, Mariossa who wanted this so badly. I hope it makes you happy and thank you for all that you do for me :) **

**Enjoy and as always please reveiw :) **

The place looked great if he did say so himself. Eddie Duran looked around his red balloon filled apartment with a satisfied smile. Melissa had done a great job. He would definitely have to do something super nice to thank her. She had definitely gone above and beyond the call of duty. Of course she was Loren's best friend and wanted what was best for her so he shouldn't be really surprised that she had done such a fabulous job with the balloons.

Ian had come through with the ring as well. Now Eddie was all set to give his girlfriend what he hoped would be the happiest Valentine's day of her life. All he had to do was woo her with his secret cooking skills and ask her the very important question that had been bouncing around his brain for months now.

Marriage wasn't something he took lightly. Thanks to his parents, he had a good example of what real true love was supposed to look like. He mistakenly thought that what he had with Chloe was on the right track. But now, now he was more certain than he had ever been in his life. Loren Tate is the girl he was born to marry.

Pulling the bubbling and streaming hot casserole dish from the oven, Eddie smiled pride fully at the lasagna. Loren's favorite dish was finished and smelled and looked perfect. He couldn't wait to see her reaction at the fact that he had cooked for her. She would love it of course. And that was just the beginning of the surprises he had in store for his girl tonight.

Setting the pan on the counter so that it could cool, Eddie looked around the kitchen. A vase with a dozen various colored long stem roses sat in the middle of his rounded table. A stark white envelope with Loren's name scrolled across it was nestled in the middle. Next to it on one side sat a medium silk black velvet box with the name of a local jewelry store embroidered on the top of it. On the other side sat the box that contained the ring. No doubt Loren would immediately guess what was inside given the fact that it was in a universally shaped ring box, but it wouldn't take away from the surprise. Of that he was certain.

He and Loren have never technically talked about getting married. In fact that never really talked much about the future. Not since he was presumed dead a little while back. They both seemed to be a little bit afraid to wish or hope for anything more than the here and now. But he was done with that now. Loren was the best thing that has ever happened to him and he was ready to start planning a future with her. A future without her just wasn't an option.

Besides Loren's gifts, the table was set to perfection with a beautiful white lace tablecloth that Eddie had borrowed from Nora and a set of china that had been his mothers. Two wine glasses sat next to salad plates and a bottle of sparkling cider sat between them. It wasn't weird to him that his girlfriend wasn't old enough to even drink wine. In fact, he actually found it endearing. Loren was quickly on her way to becoming pop music's next biggest thing and most girls her age and in her position were already elbow deep in rehab stints. Not his girl though. His girl was way too smart to throw her life away with a bottle of booze or a line of coke.

He walked over to the CD player that usually resided in his living room but he had relocated for the special occasion and switched on some slow balladry music. Loren would love it. She has been into writing ballads lately, mostly love songs. It made him happy when she told him that she drew the inspiration from her new songs from her real life. She was happy. He made her happy.

And God did she ever make him happy. Happier than he ever thought possible ,especially after the whole dreadful Chloe mess. The truth was that as much as he had believed he loved Chloe at the time that was nothing compared to how he felt about Loren. He couldn't even be mad at Chloe for the lies she told anymore. In a twisted way, he found himself grateful to her. If she had never broken his heart, he would have never been free for Loren to find her way inside it. And now that she has, she owned it completely and happily. He was truly blessed.

Everything was set now and all he had to do was wait for Loren to get home. She was out with Max and Nora. Thankfully , their parents had agreed to keep Loren busy so he could set everything up. Of course they both knew what was going to happen tonight and supported it, them wholeheartedly. Nora was set on them having a long engagement, given that Loren is only 19 years old but she gave her blessing and even squealed a little when Eddie showed her a picture of the ring he had specially ordered. She had no doubt that her daughter would say yes.

Eddie sure hoped she was right. He couldn't help his insecurities from creeping in as he made his way to the living room to wait. He and Loren were happy. Probably happier than any other celebrity couple, but they were a celebrity couple. Pressure from the outside was a fact of their life now. Online gossip sites, tabloids, entertainment news reporters were constantly hounding Jake and Kelly for interviews with the two of them both separately and together and he wouldn't doubt that it would be worse once they took the next step.

He had been in the spotlight his entire life, thanks to his parents, but Loren was still adjusting to the fact that she couldn't leave the penthouse without a swarm of paparazzi trailing her every step. It made her uncomfortable, not that she would ever admit it, but he could see it on her face. Not that he could blame her at all. This life was difficult even on the best days. Loren seemed to take it all in stride, but he could tell, he knew her well enough, that the constant attention and judgment festered her already raw insecurities. Her ability to put up a brave front in public made him love her. She didn't relish in the media spotlight like Chloe or a million other girls did. But she didn't shy away from it either. She really was the best of both worlds.

He sat down on the sofa to wait for her and caught sight of the pink and white knitted blanket that she always used when they cuddled to watch TV or movies. Loren was forever cold and carried the blanket around with her like a little kid. It was endearing as hell. He pulled the blanket out of the cushion and folded it neatly across the back of the sofa. He hopes that she will use it later tonight when they cuddle, if they cuddle. If things go well, there will definitely be cuddling.

He hadn't been sitting long when the door to their penthouse opened and Loren breezed in with a happy smile on her face. "Hey."

He stood up and moved to greet her with a kiss. " How was your time with Pop and Nora?"

Looking around the room at all the decorations she smiles wider, "It was good. I see you've been busy." She drops her purse on the coffee table and takes a better look at the living room. "I can't believe you did all this, Eddie."

"I can't take all the credit. Mel and Ian were my little elves." He takes her hands in his. " I just really want tonight to be special."

"It's Valentine's day and I'm with you. It's already special."

He smiles a bashful smile. She always made him feel so good. He hoped that it was the same for her. He always wants her to feel good. He jerks his head towards the kitchen, " Come on, I made dinner."

Her eyes dilate slightly, " made as in cooked?" At his nod and leans up to kiss him softly on the lips, " You are the best boyfriend ever do you know that?"

" I like to think so." He tugged her towards the kitchen and smiled at her gasps as she entered and saw the decorated kitchen, table, and the lasagna cooling. The look of complete adoration on her face made him confident that this would go exactly the way that he wanted it to go. He walked them closer to the table and held out the chair for her to sit down. She did so happily and he pushed her closer to the table.

"I can't believe that you did all of this for me. " She remarked as Eddie moved to the counter and started dishing out plates full of Loren's favorite food. He placed the plates on the table and then grabbed the bottle of wine he'd been chilling and two wine goblets. He poured each a half serving before finally sitting down across from his girlfriend.

They ate in a happy comfortable silence and once they were finished Eddie took their empty plates to the sink. " I know it wasn't as good as your mom's but I hope you liked it."

She smiled as he sat back down and moved his chair so that he was next to her instead of across from her now. " It was perfect, thank you so much Eddie." Leaning over she gave him a kiss which he gratefully accepted. When she started to pull back, he reached up and cupped the back of her neck and deepened the kiss.

Kissing Loren always made him feel like nothing bad could or would ever happen to him. She was like coming home, as cliché as that sounded. The cheesiness didn't matter when it was the honest to God's truth. She was by far the most amazing thing that has ever happened to him and he didn't care if it turned him into the biggest cheese ball alive. After a few blissful minutes, he ends the kiss and is thrilled by the look of amazement, contentment and pure desire that radiates from Loren's eyes. "I love you."

Her smile lights up the whole room. " I will never get tired of hearing you say that to me. I love you too, Eddie." She grabs his hand and scissors their fingers together. " This was the best Valentine's day I've ever had."

Lifting their joined hands to his mouth so that he can kiss the top of hers, he smiles, "It's not over yet."

"Are you kidding Eddie? You gave me those beautiful roses this morning before I left, then you went all out on decorating this place and made me dinner. That is more than enough, especially when all I got you was a box of candy. Do you know how impossible it is to shop for someone who has everything he wants."

"First of all, I love that candy. It's my favorite and it's from my girl so that makes it extra special. And second, I don't have everything that I want. Yet."

Raising her eyebrows she frowns now. " What do you want? I asked you if there was anything that you wanted for Valentine's day and you said no."

Still holding her hand, Eddie stands up slighting and kicks his chair backwards out of the way as he uses his free hand to pull something out of his pocket. Once it's in his hand, he drops down to one knee and smiles as he hears Loren's sharp intake of breath. "Loren, the only thing that I want for Valentine's day is for you to tell me that you will be my wife. I love you more than I ever thought it was possible to love someone. You have changed my whole life. As much as I love music and my career, none of it matters if I don't have you with me. I would give it all up if I had to just so that you and I could be together." She shakes her head, obviously wanted to say something but he puts a finger on her lips to silence her. " Let me finish. Before you came into my life, I thought that I knew what love was.. I thought I had it. But I was wrong. I didn't have a clue what it really means to love someone. You are the first thing I think about when I wake up and the last thing before I go to sleep. When we aren't together, my arms physically ache to hold you. You inspire me so much. Every time I sit down to write a song, it's you that I write about. There isn't one thing about you that I don't love and adore. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Loren, Will you marry me?" Pulling open the box, the ring inside is finally visible to the girl he had it customized for.

But Loren isn't looking at the ring. She keeps her tear filled eyes locked on Eddie's. " Yes. Oh my god, yes I will marry you." She jumps out of her chair and embraces him with so much force that it knocks them both over. They are both laughing as they hit the kitchen floor with Loren on top of Eddie.

"Well that's a better reaction than I hoped for." He laughed as he reached up and touched his lips to hers quickly. He adjusts them so that they are sitting up and pulls the ring out of the box. Taking Loren's left hand in his, he slides it onto her ring finger.

Finally looking at it, the tears that have been welling in her eyes since Eddie first got down on one knee finally fall from her happy brown eyes. "It's beautiful."

Eddie touches her face, " No you are beautiful. Do you like it?"

She nodded, " I love it. It's perfect. You are perfect." Pulling her eyes from the ring, hers lock on his again. "You've changed my life too you know, not just the music thing either. You made me believe in love. I love you so much, Eddie. There are no words for how much."

And no words were needed as Eddie captured her lips in a passionate kiss. Valentine's day would forever be both Eddie and Loren's favorite holiday now.


End file.
